This invention relates to a portable facsimile equipment which is easy to carry and a cover body closing device for use in the portable facsimile equipment.
The portable facsimile equipment is the indoor facsimile equipment which is miniaturized and has a weight reduced. One example of the portable facsimile equipments is shown in FIG. 8. The portable facsimile equipment has a main body 1 provided with a handle 3 formed integrally therewith, and a cover body 2 connected to the main body 1 openably. The portable facsimile equipment comprises a reading head and a reading roller for reading and guiding an original, a printing roller and a printing head for printing received signals on recording paper and guiding out the recording paper printed, and a roll for supplying recording paper continuously. Such mechanical basic structure of the portable facsimile equipment is substantially the same as the indoor facsimile equipment.
A locking mechanism is provided for keeping the cover body 2 and the main body 1 inengagement with each other. FIG. 8 reference numeral 110 indicates an unlocking button. The unlocking button 110 is directly or indirectly interlocked with the locking mechanism to unlock the locking mechanism. When the unlocking button 110 is pressed down, the cover body 2 swings in its opening direction.
Rotary members, such as the reading roller and the printing roller, and the driving means for rotating the rotary members are disposed on the inside of the cover body 2.
This causes a disadvantage that the structure of the cover body 2 becomes complicated, and it is difficult and bothering to clean the cover body 2. In addition, impacts, vibrations, etc. caused when the cover body is opened and closed affect the driving means, which result in additional disadvantages that malfunctions are caused frequently, and that screws unfasten, welds cracking, which cause the members to rattle. Besides, the complicated structure of the cover body makes the facsimile equipment bulky to handle.
It occurs in such portable facsimile equipment that the cover body 2 opens unintentionally to expose the interior of the main body 1 to the exterior, the roll body 11 and other auxiliaries, an original held between the main body 1 and the cover body 2 dropping outside. This occurrence takes place when such portable facsimile equipment and instruments hit passengers or things placed outside while being carried, and an impact which acts to them unlocks the locking mechanism resultantly to open the cover body 2.